Saint Valentin
by saki-62
Summary: Sasuke décide de faire sa déclaration le jour de la St-valentin a son amour secret.


**Sasuke**

Je m'appel Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis brun aux yeux aussi noir que l'encre de chine. Le jour que je déteste, c'est la St Valentin, car comme chaque année, je vais encore recevoir pleins de chocolats par ses lèches culs. Oui c'est mon fan club enfin je m'en passerais !  
Elles n'ont pas encore compris que jamais je ne m'intéresserais à elles !  
Moi la personne à laquelle je pense tous le temps, c'est Naruto, il a le même âge que moi, il est blond aux yeux d'un bleu azur, il est grand, 1,85 mètre a peu près et franchement il est bien foutu !

J'ai tué Oro-tête-de-serpents, pour pouvoir le revoir, car sans lui, c'était l'enfer et je ne pèse pas mes mots.  
Bon aller au boulot, je sais ce que je vais faire, un bon dîner aux chandelles. Je vais lui préparer, une salade de fruits de mer en entrée, en plats principale, ce sera des huîtres gratinées au court bouillon et au champagne, puis en désert un bon gâteau au chocolat, miam j'espère qu'il va se régaler ! Aller il me reste plus qu'a aller faire des courses !

Je sors donc en ville acheter le tout.

Dans l'allée principale en face de l'entrée de l'épicerie, je croise Kakashi-sensei.  
« Bonjour sensei. »  
« Ah bonjour Sasuke, que viens tu faire ici ? »  
« Je...je viens...faire des courses pour un repas avec quelqu'un ce soir…et vous ?» "Je suis gêné"  
« Ah… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Moi je me promener juste.»  
« C'est Naruto » Avouai-je  
« Je m'en doutais un peu…eh bien bonne chance a toi Sasuke. »  
« Merci Sensei. »  
« Oh mais de rien ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à nôtre sensei, je vais faire les courses. »

**_Une demi-heure plus tard_.**

Voilà, j'ai tous les ingrédients, je rentre chez moi.  
Arriver je pose les sachets sur la table et les déballes.

Je mets bien deux heures pour tout préparer, j'espère qu'il va aimer.

Et si j'aller l'inviter !

**Naruto**

De l'autre côté du village pendant qu'un certain brun préparer le cadeau de St Valentin pour sont amour secret, le blond était en train de se réveiller.  
Humm, j'ai bien dormis.  
Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, je ne pense pas que je vais sortir, j'en ai assez de ses regards pleins de haine envers moi, tous ça parce que j'ai kyu en moi. En plus qui pourraient bien m'offrir des chocolats où quelque chose comme ça ?  
« Gamin, il ne faut pas de démoraliser un beau jour, ils reconnaîtront ta force !

En plus je suis sûr que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres.»  
« Hein ? Merci kyu heureusement que tu es là toi ! »  
Ca sert a rien que j'aille manger, il est déjà cinq heure de l'après midi !  
Bon, je vais me laver, puis je me regarderais un bon film.

**Sasuke**

Bien tout est près pour ce soir, il me reste plus qu'a aller chez Naruto.  
Une boule me tenaille le ventre, j'ai peur, peur qu'il me dise non.  
Arriver devant chez lui, je sonne. Personne ne répond, je réessaie, merde il en met du temps pour ouvrir cette sataner porte.  
D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre découvrant un Naruto avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille.  
« Que veux-tu Sasuke ! » Me dit-il sèchement  
Merde je sais plus quoi dire, c'est la première fois que je le vois de mauvaise humeur !  
« N...Naru...Naruto (merde je rougie et je bégaye) »  
« Alors tu es là pourquoi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »  
« Je voulais t'inviter à manger chez moi ce soir, mais ne sais pas grave, je m'en vais, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter. »  
Je baisse la tête devant Naruto, et commence à partir mais quelque chose me retient.

**Naruto**

Je pense que je me suis emporté, je n'aurais jamais dût lui parler comme je l'ai fait. Je me remémore ce qu'il m'a dit…Hein…il veut m'inviter à manger chez lui ce soir !  
Je vois que Sasuke commence à partir, je le retiens.  
« Sasu...ke...attend »Merde qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, quand j'ai commencé à le toucher, je me suis mis à rougir et à bégayer.  
« Lâche moi Naru...to, je vois bien que je t'embête... »  
Je ne laisse pas finir, je le tire pour qu'il rentre chez moi, ben oui, je suis toujours en serviette vue que je sors de ma douche !  
Rentrer chez moi, je le plaque contre le mur de l'entrée, et dit :  
« Sasuke, désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça tous à l'heure !  
Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tous, va t'asseoir, je reviens.  
Je le laisse seul pendant que je vais m'habiller. Je me demande pourquoi il m'invite chez lui, en tous qu'a il était mignon quand il rougissait !

**Sasuke**

Il m'a pris par surprise là, qu'est-ce que je fais, je lui dis que je l'aime ou pas ?  
Il étais mignon quand il rougissais, Naruto a bien changer en quatre ans (oui Sasu est parti trois ans avec Oro-tête-de-serpent puis comme son Naru lui manquer, il est rentrer a Konoha, mais il est rester six mois en prison et six mois chez lui sous haute surveillance, c'est-à-dire des ANBU !) ses cheveux lui arrive sur les épaules, sont vissages s'est affiner faisant disparaître ses rondeurs d'autrefois, ses yeux sont toujours bleu azur mais la différence est que maintenant il sont cerclé de rouge, dût a sa fusion avec Kyubi.  
Il est plus grand que moi, il mesure a peu prés 1,85 mètre alors que moi je ne fait qu' 1,80 mètre sont corps aussi a changer, il est ne fait plus bouboule avec sa tenue orange, non maintenant il porte un pantalon noir, avec un haut lui aussi noir moulant, ce qui montre ses abdominaux finement tailler bon j'arrête sinon je vais commencer à bander.  
Je regarde un peu partout, c'est la première fois que je rentre chez lui. Il n'y a que trois pièce, la cuisine/salon, sa chambre et la salle de bain, par contre ce n'est pas très propre il y a un monticule de linge un peu partout dans la pièce et je ne parle pas du nombre de boite de Ramen instantané. C'est une vraie porcherie, je me demande comment il fait pour vivre ici ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais pendant que je regarder sa « maison», Naruto est revenue est me regarde fixement.

**Naruto**

Depuis que je suis arrivé, je l'observe, il est trop mignon, je remarque qu'il regarde un peu partout les pièces, il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué puisque quand je lui parle il ne répond pas. AH il m'a enfin remarqué.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Oh rien, juste que ça fais au moins cinq minutes que je t'appel et que tu ne me réponds pas »  
« Désolé, j'étais dans la lune ! »  
« J'ai remarqué !  
Donc je te disais, désolé pour le désordre, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. Tu m'aide un peu à ranger puis après on ira chez toi. »  
Une heure plus tard, l'appartement est comme neuf.  
« Oh faite merci de m'inviter chez toi, mais je me demande comment ça ce fait que toi, Sasuke tu me propose un tel truc, bien sûr je suis flatter mais ce n'est pas dans t'es habitude de faire ça ! »  
« Eh bien (devient rouge tomate)...aujourd'hui...c'est la...St Valentin...et... »  
« Et donc tu es venu me voir... ?  
Pourquoi rougi-tu Sasuke ? Serais tu tombé amoureux de moi ? »  
« Non...oui… je t'aime... »  
Je m'approche de lui et lui capture ses lèvres, elle s'on si douce.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu...ke. »  
On y va ?

**Sasuke**

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mon Naru, m'aime aussi, nous partons donc chez moi.

Arriver nous nous installons pour regarder des films. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, puisqu'il est maintenant huit heures du soir !

« Naru…to, tu veux bien aller t'installer a table, je vais aller te servir ! »

« D'accord… »

Je vais dans la cuisine pour aller chercher l'entrée puis je le sers.

« Ouah, c'est délicieux ! »  
« Merci »

Quand nous avons fini, je repart dans la cuisine et vais chercher le plat principal.

« Voilà, j'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est la première fois que je le cuisine ! »

« Eh bien goûtons ! Au faite c'est quoi ? Je ne connais pas… »

« Ce sont des huître gratinées au court bouillon et au champagne. Di-je fièrement.

« Eh bah…tu m'épate Sasu !

« (Rougi) »

Le repas ce fini bien, Naruto a vraiment aimé cette que je lui est préparé, puisqu'il s'est resservi deux foi !

Nous passons donc au dessert, le gâteau au chocolat.

« Naru, j'espère que tu as laissé de la place pour le désert ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il goûte…Miam, c'est vraiment bon, tu pourrais te convertir en cuisinier si tu voulais, tu es un chef ! »

« Merci. » Je dois être rouge et j'ai chaud…ouah…

Après avoir débarrassé je lui demande s'il veut regarder un autre film, ce qu'il accepte.

Nous sommes dans le salon en train de voir un film, enfin moi je ne regarde pas vraiment, je le dévore juste des yeux, il est tellement beau !

Aller je me lance et l'embrasse, il répond bientôt nôtre baiser devient langoureux, nous nous bataillons pour avoir le contrôle l'un de l'autre, mais finalement c'est Naru qui prend le dessus, je me retrouve donc allonger sur le canapé lui sur moi. Je me sens bizarre, j'ai chaud depuis tous à l'heure.  
Nous mettons fin au baiser par manque d'air.  
« Sasuke, veux tu allez plus loin ?  
Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par #jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller? #...non, il veut...ahhhhhhh...kami sama j'ai peur.

« Oui, avec toi je suis prés à tous. »

Qu'est ce qui me prend, ma bouche a parlé toute seule !  
« Alors attend prépare toi»

Je me crispe

**Naruto**

C'est bizarre mon corps se réchauffe, j'ai chaud.  
« Calme toi Sasu, ce que je vais faire va te plaire, j'en suis sûr ! »  
« Naru...j'ai un peu peur, je n'ai jamais étais Uke ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux »  
« Merci... »  
Sur ceux, je passe mes mains sous sont tee-shirt que je m'empresse d'enlever et pose pleins de bisous papillons dans le cou, le torse et sur sont magnifique visage. Je lui fais des suçons dans le coup pour montrer que l'étalon Uchiha m'appartient.  
« Mais dit moi Sasu, t'est vierge ? »  
Il relève la tête étonnée que je lui pose cette question !  
« Euh...oui je...je voulais que tu sois le premier »  
Je suis tous content que ce soit moi le premier, au moins ça prouve qu'il m'aime vraiment !  
Je déboutonne sont pantalon et enlève sont boxer, il se retrouve aussi nu qu'a sa naissance. Je l'attrape et fait passer ses jambes autour de mon bassin.  
« Sasu accroche toi on va aller dans ton lit, on sera mieux. »  
« Oui »

**Sasuke**

Je suis dans mon lit en dessous de lui, je décide de lui enlever ses vêtements, ce n'est pas juste qu'il y est que moi nu.  
Je passe mes doigt le long de sont torse, il frissonne je continue et fait longer mes doigt jusqu'à sont cou puis je retire sont haut,  
Je déboutonne sont pantalon et fait glisser ma mais sous sont boxer l'enlève et commence à prendre sont membre mais il m'arrête.  
« Sasu...laisse moi faire. »  
Il me rallonge et me pose pleins de bisous dans le cou, il sort sa langue et trace un sillon jusqu'à mon nombril, ahhhhhhh c'est trop bon.  
« Na...Naru...hum... »  
« Sasu met toi à quatre patte... »  
Je me mets comme il m'a dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, et j'ai un peu peur !

**Naruto**

Je lui dis de se mettre a quatre patte et je m'allonge a l'inverse de lui (ils font un soixante-neuf) et lui prend sont membre en main et commence un va et vient.  
« Hum...na...Naru...c'est bon... »  
Il fait la même chose que moi, je sors ma langue et lèche le bout de sont gland puis le prend en bouche entièrement, Hum...Sasu a fait pareil.

Mon corps chauffe drôlement vite et il fait chaud !  
« Hum...sa...Sasu, ta fait...exprès de...faire des huîtres et un gâteau…au chocolat?...Hum... »  
« Ahhh, oui...Je sais que...ces des excitants...et je...voulais me...donner…a toi… !»  
« AH...je comprends...et j'en...suis honorais... ! » Dit-je en allaitent.  
Je lèche son orifice et humidifie mes doigts et en rentre un, je le fais onduler, Sasu se cambre.  
« Hum...oui Naru... »  
« Cris mon nom...va y Sasu. »  
« Oh oui...NARUTO...hum... »  
J'incère un deuxième doigt en lui, j'écarte pour qu'il soit bien préparer et les fait aller encore plus loin. Je rajoute un troisième doigt, je le voie se mordre la lèvre du bas, il doit avoir mal, mais si je ne le prépare pas assez, il aura encore plus mal.  
« Sasu, sa va ? »  
« Oui...continue. »  
Je continue encore cinq minutes puis le voyant se détendre, je les enlève et me lève.

**Sasuke**

Je sens comme un vide depuis qu'il a enlevé ses doigts.  
« Naru... »  
« Sasu, remet toi à quatre pattes, je vais y aller. »  
« Hn »  
Je me remets correctement, il se place derrière moi, puis prend mon bassin avec ses mains.  
« AHHHHHHHH »  
Il vient de me pénétrer de tout son long. Il s'arrête pour que je m'habitue à sa présence en moi, au bout d'un moment je commence à faire des mouvements avec mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bon, qu'il peut y aller.

**Naruto**

Je me mets derrière lui puis le pénètre jusqu'à la garde, j'attends qu'il s'habitue a mon membre en lui, s'entent des mouvements de sa part, je commence à effectuer moi aussi des mouvements de bassin rapide.  
« Sasu...sa va ? »  
« Ouiiiiiiii » je viens de sortir et Re-rentrer en lui.  
Je lui attrape sa hampe et effectue les mêmes déhanchements que moi en lui.  
Je commence à voir des étoile tellement le plaisir est bon.  
« Sa...Sasu...hum…t'ai trop bon...hum. »  
« Ahhh Naru...haaa...plus vite. »  
Je vais de plus en plus vite pour satisfaire mon ange.  
Il tremble, je sens sa fin proche et c'est ce qui arriva, il éjacule sur le drap puis s'effondre épuisé.

**Normal**

« Tu es déjà fatigué mon cœur ? C'est pourtant moi qui ai tout fait ! »  
« Ah (reprend sont souffle) je ne suis pas fatigué, je reprends mes force ce n'est pas pareil ! »  
« Mais bien sûr aller viens là ! »  
Naru, prend Sasuke dans ses bras et le sert contre lui !

« J'aimerai un baiser Naru. »  
« Avec joie mon cœur ! »  
Sasuke est encore dans les bras de Naruto, ils s'embrassent passionnément.  
« Je t'aime Naru. »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu. »

**_Fin ah non pas taper, ok je continue.  
_**  
**Sasuke**

« Sasu, on le refait ? »  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il recommence à parler.  
«On le refait mais, c'est a toi de faire le travail maintenant ! »  
« Tu veux...que je sois Seme ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste dit que c'est toi qui vas devoir faire tout le travail ! »  
« Hein ? Je suis UKE mais en plus c'est à moi de tout faire ? Tu ais fou... »

**Naruto**

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je lui embrasse la carotide, lui laisse des suçons dans le cou et lui mordille l'oreille en lui chuchotant.  
« Je veux te voir transpirer la sexualité mon ange, tu sais que quand tu fais l'amour, tu es magnifique ? »  
« Merci »  
« Oh mais de rien. Par contre quand tu gémiras je veux t'entendre crier mon nom ! »  
« Oui...haaa Naru... »  
Je lui lève le bassin et le ré-pénétrer.  
Il est maintenant assis sur moi, j'ai mes deux mains sur sont bassin et lui montre la cadence à faire.  
Pour le faire raller je lui pince le membre et ralenti la vitesse !  
« NARU...continue... »  
« Avec joie tenshi. »  
Le fait des coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort.  
« AHHHHHHH...NARUTOOOOOOO »  
Je souris, je viens de toucher cette fameuse tache qui fait hurler de plaisir les hommes, je m'applique à recommencer encore et encore, j'adore l'entendre crier quand je lui fais l'amour.

**Sasuke**

« Ahhh c'est trop bon, jamais je n'aurais cru que ce soit aussi bien de faire l'amour. »  
« Humm...t'ai trop bon, tu es sérer à souhait...Humm... »  
Je rougie, je ne m'attendais pas a se qu'il me dise ça.  
« Naru...t'ai yeux... et tes joues... »  
« C'est l'excitation...c'est rien...Kyubi aussi en ressent les effets...Humm...je t'aime mon cœur.  
« Ahhh oui...moi aussi je t'aime mon soleil. »  
Houuuuuuuuu il me pousse en arrière.  
« Que...tu fais quoi ? »  
« J'en peux plus...je te veux tous entier pour moi, et kyu semble d'accord avec moi. »

**Naruto**

Je le pousse en arrière, je ressens de plus en plus le chakra de kyu en moi, je sens qu'elle veut aussi participer à nos ébats, je lui laisse donc le contrôle pour le moment.  
« Uchiha...jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois UKE ! »  
« Kyubi...que fait tu là, où est Naruto ? »  
« Huhuhu, le gamin à décider de me laisser les rennes...et je dois dire qu'il a bon goût ! »  
« Ahhh...sa me dérange pas...Humm »  
Kyu (moi) donne un grand coup de reins dans mon ange, il se cambre, nous en profitons pour le mordre dans le coup.  
« Aieeeee...hum...oui...Narutoooooooo plus fort... »  
« Avec plaisir Uchiha... »  
« Kyubi appelle moi Sasuke s'il te plaît... »  
« J'accepte. »  
« Merci...haaaaaa... »  
Je pose mes mains sur son torse, puis je pince ses bout de chair rose, il gémi puis je fais des mouvements de pompe rapide.  
Que c'est bon de l'entendre crier de plaisir !  
J'accélère de plus en plus, je sens ça fin proche ainsi que la mienne.  
« Ahhh »  
Il vient de se libérer sur mon torse.

**Sasuke**

« Ahhh » Je viens de me libérer entre nous deux.  
Kyubi me suis de près puisque je sens sa semence en moi.  
Sa me fait plaisir de l'avoir fait avec ''eux''.  
Naruto retombe sur moi, puis roule a mes côtés.  
Il commence à s'endormir, je lui souffle au creux de l'oreille avant de rejoindre Morphée  
« Je t'aime »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime tenshi »  
Nous nous endormons le cœur léger.

**FIN**


End file.
